The Art of Dating
by Daisy Blue
Summary: James Potter is the last person anybody would expect to ask for help. But he does need help… with women. When the most unlikely person offers to help him out, is she getting herself into something deeper than she predicted? LilyJames of course
1. Prologue: Fruitless Attempts at Wooing

**The Art of Dating**

**Summary: **James Potter is the last person anybody would expect to ask for help. But he does need help… with women. When the most unlikely person offers to help him out, is she getting herself into something deeper than she predicted? Lily/James of course

**A/N: **This is just a bit of fluff I got stuck in my head. It'll only be a few chapters long and hopefully someone out there will enjoy it. To be honest, the prologue isn't very significant or anything I just couldn't help writing a few of the most awful pick up lines I've heard and of course making up smart arse responses.

**Disclaimer:** It doesn't take a genius to work out that I am not JK Rowling nor do I own Harry Potter. Some of these pick up lines are not mine either although most of the responses are.

**Prologue: Fruitless Attempts at Wooing**

James: "If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

Lily: "No. I'd take you to the zoo where you belong."

---

James: "Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?"

Lily: "Do you even know what an airport is Potter?"

James: "Erm… some kind of animal?"

---

James: "Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea."

Lily: "Not only is that an awful pickup line but my eyes are green you dolt."

James: "Oh right. Well then… your eyes are green, like the grass. And baby, I'm lost… on a farm?"

Lily: "That was even worse than the first one Potter."

---

James: "Pinch me."

Lily: "If you insist."

James: "Damn it Evans that hurt!"

Lily: "So, was there any particular reason you wanted me to inflict pain on you, not that I minded in the least?"

James: "I was going to say 'because you're so fine I must be dreaming'. But in my dream you would have snogged me senseless not given me a bruise."

Lily: "I can give you another one to match if you'd like."

James: "No thanks. Bye."

---

James: "You have the body of a goddess."

Lily: "And you have a face not even your mother could love."

---

James: "Beautiful Lily Flower, are you busy today?"

Lily: "Yes."

James: "Tomorrow then?"

Lily: "Prior engagement"

James: "Okay, then when are you free?"

Lily: "For you… never."

---

Lily: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING POTTER?"

James: "Look! It's mistletoe."

Lily: "Look, its beef stew. If you ever try to kiss me again that's what your face is going to look like when I'm through with you."

---

James: "W-"

Lily: "Don't even start with me today Potter unless you want to be cursed so hard not even your own mother will recognise you.

James: "It now a bad time to tell you that you're shirt is see through?"

---

James: "Something tells me you're sweet. Can I have a sample?"

Lily: "Will you still think I'm sweet when I shove this fork down your throat?"

James: "Erm… yes?"

---

James: "Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?"

Lily: "Would your groin like to make contact with my foot?"

James: "I think I'll be leaving now."

---

James: "Damn! Somebody needs to write explosive on you, because you are the bomb!"

Lily: "Damn, someone needs to tattoo loser to your forehead. Oh wait, it looks like they already have."

James: "This spell had better not be permanent Evans!"

Lily: "Don't worry, it should wear off in a few days."

---

James: "How about you and I go back to my place and get out of these wet clothes?"

Lily: "POTTER YOU JERK HOW DARE YOU USE A WATER SPELL ON ME?"

James: "Maybe another time then?"

---

James: "What's a nice girl like you doing talking to a loser like me?"

Lily: "I dunno. I must be flypaper for freaks."

James: "I didn't know Snape was talking to you earlier. Eww."

Lily: "I was talking about you."

---

James: "Your body is like a temple."

Lily: "Sorry, there are no services today."

---

James: "Do you believe in love at first site, or do I need to walk by again?"

Lily: "I have an idea, walk by again and keep going! If you're lucky maybe you'll even walk straight into the wall. The hospital wing would love your company for a few days."

---

James: "Hey baby! That dress looks gorgeous on you! But, it would look even better lying on my bedroom floor." 

Lily: "You're sick Potter. And the only way my dress will ever get there is if you buy another one just like it and throw it there yourself! And don't even think of stealing from my dorm Potter."

---

James: "Hey, go out with me Evans?"

Lily: "Sorry, I don't date outside my species."

---

James: "Lily my love, I would do anything for just one date."

Lily: "Well aren't you quite the romantic? Hmm, you mean _anything_?"

James: "Absolutely. Just name it."

Lily: "Do my transfiguration homework for a month?"

James: "Consider it already done."

Lily: "Buy me a Ferrari?"

James: "Whatever that is, just tell me where to get one."

Lily: "Eat pickled dragon dung?"

James: "I've heard it's a delicacy. Just provide me with a bucket to throw up in afterwards and you're on."

Lily: "Kiss Serverus Snape?"

James: "EWW! That's disgusting! You're not serious are you?"

Lily: "Yuk. Do I really look like I've recently sprouted facial hair?"

James: "…"

Lily: "No kiss no date Potter."

James: "Okay okay. Whatever you want. I'll do it."

Lily: "Really? You're lack of objection is a little disturbing Potter."

James: "Whatever. So we're on for Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Lily: "Hell no. I just wanted to see how far you'd go for a date. You'd really kiss Snape? That's disgusting."

---

James: "Did it hurt falling from heaven? Because with a face like that, you must be an angel."

Lily: "Did it hurt falling from the top of the ugly tree? Because with a face like that, you must have hit every branch on the way down."

---

**I've been writing down any new pick up lines I've heard or thought up and decided to add them to the collection. I hope they give you a few laughs.**

---

James: "You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life."

Lily: "And you're like one of those annoying children's picture books with the stupid cartoons that have heads like footballs and keep sprouting cheesy lines."

---

James: "You're one in a million."

Lily: "So are your chances."

---

James: "Would you like to come to a nudist camp with me - I could show you what I've got to offer?"

Lily: "I could see that sort of thing in a packet of shrimps."

---

James: "Would you accept if I were to ask you out?" 

Lily: "No, I don't accept cheap gifts_."_

_---_

James: "It must be my birthday because the sight of you is the most important gift I've ever had." 

Lily: "What about your natural gift for repulsing people?_"_

---

James: "If love is a drug, I'm addicted to you." 

Lily: "I recommend going cold turkey._"_

---

James: "You have the body of a Goddess."

Lily: "Thanks. And you have the body of a God… Buddha."

---

James: "I've got a condom with your name on it."

Lily: "You must be mistaken. My name's not Durex Extra Small."

---

James: "Am I the light of your life?" 

Lily: "No, you're far too dim."

---

James: "Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day."

Lily: "Are you tired? It looks exhausting trying to find enough brain cells to come up with a line a corny as that."

---

**Please review and tell me which one you liked best, if any. I know this sort of thing has been done countless times which is why this is just the prologue, not the actual story.**


	2. The Hardest Question

**To my eight wonderful reviewers: messyblackhair66, Lady Potter of Tortall, Nymphadora, UnderworldBabe, skittles324, SugarHi Marauders, AlexzAndi and Maneka, my immense gratitude to you all.**

**---**

**Ch 1: ****The Hardest Question**

_Just ask her. Come on, it's not that hard. She's your friend. Just ask. Really, what's the worst that can happen? Friends help each other out. Just ASK!_

James sat in the Gryffindor common fighting an inner battle. The object of this battle was sitting a few metres away from him absorbed in a book: Lily Evans. It wasn't so much her response he was so worried about as such; it was more the damage it would do to his pride to actually have to ask for help. To admit that he wasn't perfect and there was something out there that he couldn't do.

"Have I just attained a nasty case of spattergroit?"

The face he had been staring at for longer than he would care to admit was suddenly facing him, those piercing green eyes looking straight back at his own. He felt embarrassed at having been caught staring but hitched up a casual grin nonetheless.

"Something bothering you?" Lily asked kindly, noticing his furrowed brow and distracted expression.

Before anyone gets the wrong idea, things weren't always this friendly between them. Their comfortable friendship had been a recent development and had most definitely taken its fair share of effort.

To say things had been heated between them would be a fairly accurate statement. Loathe as he was to admit it, this girl had been the object of his affections for a good part of a year (a part that still did great damage to James' dignity). To say she had not returned his affections would be an understatement.

Hours of clever thinking, actually reading books and memorizing James had put into winning her over but he had failed miserably. He wasn't bitter… anymore. Sometime during the end of fifth year the rejection had finally sunk in and they had both moved on. Now a year later they were even what one could call good friends.

James couldn't pinpoint exactly when he'd first developed a crush for the pretty redhead. It was sometime during fifth year when hormones were flying and a pretty face was hard to miss. What could he say? Fifth year was a bad year. He was publicly ridiculed more times than he could count without developing a migraine and he became nearly as bad as the Slytherins.

The only saving grace about fifth year was that it wasn't just him. Well, the asking out Lily Evans forty thousand times and being rejected that same number was. What he meant was that fifth year was a bad year for everyone. You know how kids and teenagers had good phases and bad phases? Fifth year was a bad phase. No one remembered themselves in fifth year without wincing.

It was the year of bad haircuts, nasty tempers and swelled heads the size of Hagrid's Halloween pumpkins. And Lily was no exception. While James fitted into the pumpkin head category, she was the president of the temper crowd. She'd turned from a sweet little girl into queen biatch. She yelled at James for hexing people, being a bully, when she was just as bad with her sneering ridicules (even if they were quite funny).

Now was a different story. The haircuts had grown out, the tempers had cooled and the balloon heads popped with a pin. All that remained were awful photos that needed to be burned, a few bad memories that everyone was happy to forget and thankfully James' height-of-cool reputation. Lily had gone back to being as sweet as sugar and James had become a regular cool guy who no longer needed to strut around hexing people to earn his reputation. He already had it now.

Staring intently at her face still, James felt his cheeks grow warm. He wasn't quite sure if it was nerves or the recount of fifth year. The sincere compassion on Lily's face was impossible to miss as she looked back at him. Why did his mouth always seem to go dry at the most inopportune moments?

Swallowing hard and trying to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, James willed himself to just say those few simple words. It wasn't that hard. Why was he having so much trouble saying it?

"Lily –" He started before his mouth closed off. He had her full attention. But he could still back out, make something up… but then he'd still be in this same position.

"I wanted to ask –" He paused again. It was unfathomable that it would be this hard and this was only the easy bit. Imagine what he'd be like when faced with what he was just asking her… it was that damn word again.

"Wouldyoupleasehelpme?" He blurted as quickly as the words would spill out of his mouth. Wiping his forehead with his hand he could feel the sweat dripping from his hairline.

Lily frowned slightly in confusion. Oh no, she could not possibly make him say it again. Guys like him, James Potter, cool calm and collected, King of the quidditch pitch, exceedingly popular, dashingly handsome and jealously smart did not ask for help. With anything. Especially not this.

"Sorry James? I didn't get that at all."

Taking a deep breath James prepared himself again. "I was just wondering… since you're you know… do you think maybe… if you don't mind… it's probably too much trouble… nah, being stupid…I need –"

Lily's soft giggle drew his eyes up from the carpet, stopping him mid ramble.

"James, you are making absolutely no sense." She laughed. "Relax, whatever it is you can tell me."

He nodded, wiping his profusely sweating hands on his robes.

"We're friends aren't we Lily?" He asked, a hint of his desperation creeping into his voice. Lily nodded.

"Of course. Why? Did you need help with something?" Oh God bless her very soul! She'd said it for him.

James nodded fervently. Lily laughed and James felt glad that it was her he had come to. Anybody else would have made him writhe with embarrassment (and maybe two years ago she would too but that wasn't the point. He was over that. Mostly) but somehow Lily was like a warm soothing bubble bath. Her generally nonjudgmental nature soothed him. Maybe he was making this out to be bigger than it really was.

"Don't look so terrified James. Your secret is safe with me and your reputation will stay intact." She laughed again and even though she was joking with him, he knew that she meant it.

"So what'd you need help with?"

"It can't be that embarrassing." Lily said comfortingly when he didn't reply. "Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

She would, he knew it. Not even Lily, the sweetest, kindest person he had ever met, would be able to hold in a giggle.

"I need a date." He spoke to the floor but could feel her eyes watching him in interest, her ears absorbing every word he said.

"A date huh?" Lily paused thoughtfully. She didn't laugh, she didn't ridicule him, she didn't make him feel pathetic. She understood. James nodded.

"What for exactly?" She asked.

"Slughorn's Christmas party." He hoped she wouldn't point out the obvious.

"Erm, James. Professor Slughorn's party is for the Slug Club only. And of course their dates if they choose to bring one." He nodded. Yeah yeah, he knew all that. So what?

"James, you're er, not in the Slug Club." She pointed out kindly as if he wasn't already aware of the fact. "I'm sorry if I sound thick but I'm a little confused."

"I know I'm not in the Slug Club which is why I need a date." James explained. She nodded but he could tell she still didn't have a clue about what he was going on about. "I'm James Potter. I'm a Marauder. I can't not go to that party. It's unthinkable."

As absurd as he sounded, Lily sort of understood what he meant. That didn't mean it made sense but it was so completely James that she could grasp the reason he was asking.

"Who did you have in mind?"

James answered without hesitation. He'd obviously thought about it. "Sophia Brooklyn."

Lily nodded. Of course James would set his sights on Sophia. She was beautiful. She was popular. She was the female equivalent of James. They were like the robotically programmed couple in books.

"I still don't get it though. Like you said, you're James Potter and a Marauder. You have girls lining up to ask you, even ones who aren't even in the Slug Club. You'll have no trouble getting a date to the party with Sophia Brooklyn." Lily pointed out.

James nodded and looked into the roaring fire as if it would take away some of his humility. "Getting the date isn't the problem… much. It's the actual date that's the trouble."

Her eyebrows knitted in puzzlement. "It's no different from any other date you've been on. It'll be fine." She consoled, patting his arm gently in reassurance.

"But Lily, I've never been on a date." James said, utterly wretched. Her eyebrows went up. Way up.

"Yes you have. Everyone talks about all the girls you've been out with and… er… yeah." She looked a little embarrassed and if James hadn't been so mortified himself about this whole situation he might have laughed.

"It's not true." He sounded pathetic. "It's all just rumours. You think any of us have really dated half those girls? Of course not. We just spread the word and slowly it expands and boom. The whole school believes it. It's a guy thing." He clarified.

Lily nodded, a little shell-shocked but pretty much taking it all in her stride. "Let me get this straight. You _have_ to go to Slughorn's party so you need a date to get you in but you need help because you've never been on a date before and you don't know how to act?" James nodded and Lily sighed.

"James, I'm really sorry but I don't think I'm the right person for this. I don't really know what I can do to help." She said apologetically. His face fell hopelessly. Lily really did look apologetic. He knew it was the truth and she wasn't just saying it to get out of it but that didn't make him feel any better.

"Please Lily. You're the only person who can help me." He begged. Half an hour ago he was having enough trouble just asking for help. Now he was begging for it. Who ever would have thought James Potter would have lost all pride?

"Why me though?"

James was exceedingly glad the common room was empty or he'd have no reputation left. "Because you're not a girl. Well you are," James said hastily at Lily's look. "But you're different. You're my friend. I can talk to you. You don't giggle and get all silly like other girls."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

She sighed softly and stared into the fire. Could she really help him? Did she want to? It wouldn't be that bad. She'd give him a few pointers, he'd successfully ask out Sophie Brooklyn and everything would be dandy. It'd probably barely take twenty minutes.

"Okay I'll do it." Lily said eventually. James' head shot up instantly and he suddenly looked different. His whole face lit up with a smile, not a grin but a smile, and his eyes seemed brighter.

"Really?"

Lily felt herself smile at his joy. What could it hurt, helping out a friend who needed some advice? She was doing the right thing.

"Yeah. And we'd better get started soon. Christmas is in just over two weeks and we need to turn you into the perfect date. We have no time to waste." She said briskly. Suddenly the idea of helping seemed rather exciting. She didn't know why but it was a challenge and Lily never turned down a challenge.

Settling herself down comfortably on the couch, Lily turned to face James.

"We're starting… tonight?" James asked unsurely.

"Of course. So, first let me ask, how do you approach a girl you're interested in?" That was the first test, to see how much work she had to do.

Sweeping a hand through his hair James hitched up his characteristic grin. "Sup girrrrrlfriend? Wanna check out my crib?"

Lily grimaced and forced herself not to bubble of laughter threatening to explode. Oh dear. What the hell was that supposed to be? Deranged wannabe 'gangstaaa'?

He really wasn't exaggerating when he said he didn't know how to talk to girls. That was one definite way of getting a black eye but certainly not a date.

This was going to be harder than she'd thought.


	3. Casual Conversations

**Thanks a bunch to messyblackhair66, James-RoxMySox, skittles324, mwt9, iluvreading, Lucy, UnderworldBabe and Rachel for your reviews! Sorry this story's been a bit slow with updates, I'll try not to be so slack with the next one :)**

**---**

**Ch 2: Casual Conversations**

Sweeping a hand through his hair James hitched up his characteristic grin. "Sup girrrrrlfriend? Wanna check out my crib?"

Lily grimaced and forced herself not to bubble of laughter threatening to explode. Oh dear. What the hell was that supposed to be? Deranged wannabe 'gangstaaa'?

He really wasn't exaggerating when he said he didn't know how to talk to girls. That was one definite way of getting a black eye but certainly not a date.

This was going to be harder than she'd thought.

James watched her expression with growing uncertainty. "No?"

It didn't occur to her he'd still be churning out those awful pickup lines from fifth year. She shook her head sadly.

"Where do you come up with those anyway?" Shrugging as nonchalantly as possible considering his face was beet red James fidgeted with the cushion.

"Oh, you know… just around… books and stuff…" he was pulling so hard at the fraying edges of the cushion that it was beginning to unravel.

"Books? From the library? Do you happen to have it nearby?" Lily's extreme interest was seeping into her voice more than she had hoped. Too wrapped up in his own humiliation however, James was oblivious.

James nodded slowly. "It's erm up in the dormitory. Sirius was looking at it." He added hurriedly as he quickly shoved the pillow out of his reach and trying to hide the hole in the fabric from view.

Without waiting any further Lily pulled out her wand chanting 'accio'. A second later with a soft whizzing the book came flying straight into her outstretched hand.

"This it?" James avoided looking at the large words printed on the front and nodded again. There was no way he was going to admit to having read '101 Pick Up Lines with Flair' so many times that the pages were all dog eared. His pride was already dented probably beyond repair.

"What are you doing?!" He suddenly cried, leaping up and staring in horror as the flames licked the sides of the book, turning the pages to fiery masses before they crumpled into ash. Lily didn't even do him the courtesy of looking ashamed.

"Saving mankind."

After the shock slowly wore off and reality sunk in James sat back down heavily. This plan had better work out well because he'd just lost his bible to understanding the female race, with flair no less. What did she think, that that sort of in-depth help grew on trees?

"We've got a lot of work to do." Lily sat back down on the couch with a small sigh. An affronted noise he had been trying to contain escaped from James.

"You have a lot of potential." Lily added encouragingly, catching the dejected look slowly growing on James' features. "You really are a great guy… we just need to let girls see that. A few little pointers and you'll be fighting back dates."

James felt a small surge of hope. "Really?" He asked, his voice sounding pathetically hopeful.

"Sure." Lily smiled positively. "Now, first things first: I never want to hear another one of those pick up lines ever _ever_ again." She said sternly, reminding him strongly of Professor McGonagall.

James nodded meekly. Surely she didn't mean that. Girls loved those pick up lines. He'd… well he hadn't gotten a date with them yet but it was just a matter of time and place.

"They come across as sleazy and pretentious."

"Sleazy?" James choked out in dismay. "Pretentious? What's wrong with a little 'Hey sexy Bella. Crank the subwoofa and let me take you for a fully sick ride.'?"

That was his favourite. He'd been meaning to try it out sometime, preferably in a more promising environment though. It was rated in the top ten in '101 Pick Up Lines with Flair.' Apparently it had a nine out of ten success rate. In Lily's opinion, that must have only applied in the deaf, beyond desperate and mentally incapacitated category.

Lily thought she felt one of her ribs crack from holding in her hysterical laughter. It was threatening to escape and she bit down hard on her lip making it bleed. Clearly James was having a few issues coming to terms with the fact that girls did not in fact like being treated like easy sluts.

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

James looked down at his hands gloomily.

"I swear those things should come with a warning label. You sprout one more of those and you are in desperately grave danger of spending the rest of your life bitter and alone, living with your mother, playing bingo every Friday night and swapping baking recipes with your neighbours."

"Oh come on James. Don't look so miserable." Lily said kindly. "Just think, when you're sitting by a pool somewhere with your hot, sexy girlfriend in a bikini, Sirius will still be churning out a couple more pick up lines to poor unsuspecting girls."

James snorted with laughter. No pick up lines then. He could deal with that. Anything to avoid Snivellus' inevitable fate. So what was he supposed to do instead? Just walk up to someone and strike up a conversation?

Her own laughter now lurking out of sight, Lily was back to calm and rational adviser. "You don't want to make a girl feel like a piece of meat. Show you're interested in something other than her face or her chest. Have a friendly conversation with her."

That apparently was exactly what he was supposed to do. Of course he'd known that!

"About what?" Queried James uncomfortably. His utter ignorance when it came to anything to do with the opposite sex was really starting to bug even him. How could someone who had maintained such a cool and enviable reputation be so completely clueless? It made no sense.

"Anything." Lily said nonchalantly. "Ask her about your herbology homework or something. Bring up some of the things you like and there'll undoubtedly be at least _something_ you have in common."

James fidgeted unsurely with the cuff of his robes and Lily made a snap decision.

"Alright, stand up." Looking up in confusion James eyes her outstretched hand not quite sure what he should do with it, like she was expecting him to read her palm or something.

"What are we doing?" He took her proffered hand, which was soft and gentle and for a second made him forget what they were even discussing, and stood facing her.

"We're going to have a conversation. You're going to pretend I'm Sophia and you're going to approach me." Lily replied simply.

James stood there feeling like a fish out of water. In other words, a complete handicapped idiot. He felt stupid and inadequate but Lily didn't give him time to sulk.

"Hi James." She murmured in a breathy high-pitched voice and fluttering her eyelashes exaggeratedly. James snorted.

"Hi erm Sophia." He muttered back feeling foolish. "I love erm what you're wearing." He gestured to her black school robes pathetically and the corner of Lily's lip twitched but she didn't drop her act.

"Why thank you James. I bought it from Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. Do you like quidditch?" She was knowingly handing him something to grasp, to expand on, something familiar to ease his discomfort. This wasn't a test. It was just a casual conversation. Nothing difficult.

Allowing his tensed shoulders to fall and letting go of his awkward stance James let himself relax a bit. Seeing Lily's unabashed overstated act made him loosen up. Almost as if it was her way of letting him know that she wouldn't laugh at him for anything he did, that she was making herself look like an idiot so he wouldn't hold back, feel unwilling to let go. It sounded stupid but it helped.

"Yeah." He replied with genuine enthusiasm, his voice sounding normal again. "I went to the Tornados versus the Magpies game during the summer. Dad knows some guy in the Ministry who got us seats right in the top box. It was brilliant. Never seen flying like it."

Lily nodded like she completely understood his deluded obsession with a game where no drool-worthy muscle was required, the players were too far away to even see properly and you were deafened by the hoarse screaming.

"Is your dad in the Ministry then?"

"He used to be Head of the Auror Office but he retired just before I was born. When I left for Hogwarts mum said she couldn't stand having him at the house all the time so now he works part time in the office but without all the responsibility."

Lily nodded, fascinated with his background. It only occurred to her then that despite their recent friendship she didn't really know that much about James at all. James chuckled at the expression on her face.

"It's not even half as exciting as it sounds though. He hasn't done proper Auror work for nearly eighteen years."

"So you're an only child then?"

James nodded, a small grin appearing on his face. "Yeah. My parents were getting pretty old when they had me so I was their little pride and joy. They spoil me rotten, and Sirius too when they get the chance."

It was Lily's turn to smirk. "I would never have guessed."

"Really, Lily. Sarcasm is beneath you." James shot back playfully.

"And what makes you say that?" She waggled her eyebrows making James burst out laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're so perfect at everything you do." The laughter was gone from his face and he was staring at her intently and a little unnervingly in Lily's opinion, his voice soft and gentle.

And then he blushed as if realising he'd said that aloud. Lily felt her own cheeks burn and hoped her own flush wasn't visible.

"Thank you James." She replied quietly, her eyes not meeting his and something about the way she uttered his name sounding different from usual. Or maybe he was hoping he did? Wait, where did that come from? Shaking his head to clear his brain-rattling thoughts he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, er, what's next in Operation Save James Potter's Pride?"

If anything that seemed to break the ice a little and even Lily cracked a small grin. The tension seemed to lift and they were back to what they were both here for in the first place.

"I think you have no problems with conversations. Once you stopped being so worried what the other person thinks and you begin to relax you really are quite a funny and interesting person to talk to."

James blinked. He was surprised by the honest compliment and as if realising this Lily coloured.

"Anyway, whatever you do don't be overly cocky. Confidence is a turn-on but go overboard and you'll scare her away. If there's any chemistry at all the conversation should flow nicely."

"Like before?"

There was a pause in which Lily didn't know quite what to do. She fidgeted excessively with the hem of her robes, picking at a loose thread. "Yeah."

"So, how about Friday night then?" Lily asked, her tone much lighter again.

James nodded absently. "Yeah sure."

"Well, goodnight." With a beautiful smile making James uncomprehendingly light-headed she walked gracefully up the stairs. She was halfway up and nearly out of sight when James called her back.

"What will we be doing?"

A wicked grin seemed to spread across Lily's face, half in shadow. "I thought we'd have wild raunchy sex in an empty classroom."

James gaped at her, his eyes bugging out of their sockets. "You-you're k-kidding?"

Sweet, melodic laughter carried down the stairway. "Of course I'm kidding James. I thought we'd go to Hogsmeade, it's the closest atmosphere we'll get to a Slughorn's party."

Nodding, James felt the heat on his face from her previous suggestion slowly drop. "Great. Night Lily."

She smiled again and disappeared up the stairs. For a minute, James just stood there, soaking in the whole situation he was in as well as everything she'd told him tonight. Yet one thing in particular bothered him more than he'd be willing to admit.

Why did the idea of wild raunchy sex with Lily send tiny butterflies loose in his stomach? Butterflies that felt uncannily similar to… anticipation.

What was he getting himself into?

---

**Please review! It's like a sugar high, only lasts longer :) Next chappie things should heat up a bit more and such so please don't give up on me yet!**


	4. Dating for Beginners

**Thanks to annna****, iluvreading, ****Freja Lercke-Falkenborg****, Lexie-H, SingingBird812, messyblackhair66, sorrybut, IWantToMarryJames and thestralwhisperer for your lovely reviews. I've also added a few more pick up lines into the first chapter if anybody wanted to check them out too. Sorry also for the long wait between updates but I've been terribly busy the last few weeks but will hopefully have a little more time on my hands from now on. :D**

**---**

**Ch 3: Dating for Beginners**

James gave himself a quick once over in the mirror. To be on the safe side he'd settled for the casual look and his best efforts to tame his hair had gone to waste as it stuck up in characteristic messiness.

Heading down the stairs, a small spring of anticipation evident in each step, James settled himself in one of the squishy armchairs as he waited for Lily. He sincerely hoped she hadn't forgotten. Nervously he wiped his sweating hands on his jeans, trying to take deep calming breaths. Wait, why was he nervous?

His mind didn't have time to ponder it as the squeak of a stair alerted him to Lily's presence. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning. A casual electric blue dress hugged her curves delicately with a thick silver belt showing off her small waist. Unconsciously his eyes soaked in the beautiful sight of her. Her red tresses gently touching her shoulders, long legs stretching on forever…

"You've got to learn not to stare like that." Lily said archly with a small smile. Pink tinged James cheeks but his eyes stayed firmly on her face.

"You look beautiful." He murmured. James didn't know why he was surprised as such. He'd always known she was stunning; as a superficial teen it has been the first thing that attracted him, yet still he couldn't help admiring her now. She looked older maybe, or more confident, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something different, and wholly enticing about her.

"Thanks James." Lily said sincerely, her smile broadening just slightly at the compliment. "Now, lead the way Marauder."

James laughed and led the way out the portrait hole. "This isn't like you Miss Head Girl to be breaking rules." He commented teasingly as they cautiously wandered the corridors, not too worried with their Heads titles as the perfect alibi.

"You know, I'm not as rule-abiding as everybody thinks." Lily replied with a wink. "People just don't know because I make sure I don't get caught."

"I really underestimated you Lily Evans." James chuckled as they rounded the corner towards the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Well, I don't break rules just for the sake of it," She said seriously, shooting a furtive look at James who grinned broadly. "But if it's worth it I don't see the harm in, shall we call it bending the rules ever so slightly?"

"And is this worth it?"

Lily grinned. "Oh, definitely."

A strange fluttery feeling as if his insides had just come alive filled James. Something in her eyes gave him the foreign and entirely wrong urge to kiss her. What did she mean exactly?

James groaned inaudibly, feeling like a real pansy now. First the strange fluttery feelings and now the obsession of what everything meant. He was turning into a bloody girl!

"Ladies first." James smiled, trying to remember the other rules of chivalry. You were supposed to give up your seat right, if there wasn't one? Or did you just share? James hoped it was the latter. He most certainly wouldn't mind having Lily Evans sitting on his lap.

Looking sceptically at the statue, Lily turned back to James with a quizzical expression. Laughing softly he muttered 'dissendium' as the old crone's hump dissolved away. With a last look at James, who nodded, Lily slid down the small opening, landing with a soft thump on the ground. Brushing herself off, Lily felt James come flying into her, his arms moving protectively around her middle to ease the fall.

"Sorry." James muttered a little awkwardly, his vocabulary not extending very far with his foggy brain at Lily's proximity, her body flush against his, those kissable lips just inches from his. Just there… a little closer… just a fraction more…

"Right, this way?" Like a flash of lightening, Lily was standing a good two metres from him, delicately straightening up her dress. A dark blush stained James' cheeks and he moved into shadow hoping Lily wouldn't notice.

In relative silence they walked down the dingy tunnel. James wasn't sure if it was just him but the mood most definitely had taken a turn away from the light-hearted banter of earlier. He was an oaf, a great big, blundering oaf. Talk about killing the mood, he'd just attacked it with a heavy pole.

With only a small hiccup getting out of Honeydukes (James assured Lily that eating a few squares of chocolate was _not_ stealing and no one would ever notice. Lily, however, begged to differ and was certain anybody would notice if half their block of chocolate was missing and it appeared that the mice in the store room had been having a midnight snack) they were happily walking the beautiful streets of Hogsmeade.

"The Three Broomsticks?" James asked in surprise as they stood outside the popular pub. Lily raised an eyebrow as if daring him to argue.

The smoky pub was different by night than during a mild Saturday afternoon. The usual tables had been replaced with a wide open space full of chatting people milling around clutching drinks and music blared rather deafeningly. Lily took a high seat by the bar and James followed suit feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Two butterbeers please." She ordered with a flash of a smile at the friendly Madame Rosmerta who immediately hurried off with a sly wink. Lily shook her head amusedly as James' eyes bugged at the obviously displayed cleavage of the beautiful bar witch.

As they sipped their drinks slowly neither uttered a word. Lily happily listened to the music, her foot tapping continuously to the beat while James cast dark looks at the people bobbing to the music, reminding him of those muggle doggies on dashboards.

Thinking wistfully of what they could be doing at this very moment if they'd gone with Lily's initial suggestion of what to do for the evening, James continued to watch Madame Rosmerta who, with no other customers to serve at the present time, set about wiping down the counter. Eyes turning wide like saucers, she bent down, affording James a very close up view down her shirt. In his bugged-eyed, drooling, sappy faced, hormone-driven insanity, his glass slipped through limp fingers.

Warm liquid sloshed down onto his lap and onto the floor collecting in a puddle by his feet. Red-faced and dripping, James embarrassedly attempted to discreetly mop himself up.

"I'll be back in a second." James muttered grimly before standing. Raising an eyebrow quizzically Lily's eyes quickly scanned over him, widening slightly before she nodded.

Minutes later James sat back down heavily, his pants now thankfully dry again. The tops of his eyes still burned crimson like red traffic lights and Lily looked almost… well, he couldn't quite place her expression but she almost looked sympathetic. He'd been more expecting her to laugh, maybe tease him, but sympathy?

"Sorry." He mumbled gruffly. Again she nodded. Things didn't seemed to be progressing particularly quickly tonight and James wondered if they'd ever do anything besides sit at the bar sipping butterbeer.

"It's okay James." Her voice was soft and gentle and a dazed look crossed James' face.

James shrugged half-heartedly.

"Never mind. I don't think anybody saw." Patting his arm consolingly, she took another sip of her own drink. "Did you want to head back?"

A flabbergasted expression passed over James' features.

"Why?" His heart sank rapidly and again his face seemed to warm unnaturally. She was regretting ever offering to help him wasn't she? He could read it in her eyes.

She shifted awkwardly and it was like a stone fell heavily into the pit of his stomach. "Well… after – you know – I thought you'd be pretty embarrassed…"

James wondered if they were having the same conversation. Admittedly he was a tad embarrassed at being a great blundering oaf and spilling his drink all over himself as he stared down the bartender's top, but leave? That was a little extreme wasn't it?

"Are we having the same conversation?"

Lily's cheeks flushed prettily and she looked down into the swirling amber liquid in her glass. "Erm, just then, you know, when you ah –"

She seemed to doubt herself now and averted her eyes once again. "Peed yourself?"

With a look somewhere between scandalised and revolted, James let out a dismayed groan. "I spilt my _butterbeer_ you twit!"

"It's not funny." James chided unhappily as a bubble of laughter escaped her, those bright eyes crinkling in mirth.

Discreetly, Lily chortled into her glass as James's face grew steadily hotter. Casting her gaze quickly in the direction of James' own and catching sight of the flirty barmaid as comprehension dawned.

"Well, I hope you're not going to make a habit of that at any rate." Lily commented dryly as James drew his eyes from Madame Rosmerta with only the smallest hint of a blush. "We don't want anymore Jamesie Peepants incidents now do we?"

Awkwardly, James cleared his throat and changed the subject rather abruptly. "So er, what are we going to do?"

Lily thought about it for a moment before she made any response. Then suddenly, as if a light bulb had just glowed in her mind she stood up and held out her hand. Eyebrows raised in puzzlement James eyed her hand with slight apprehension.

"We are going to dance!" Announced Lily happily, staring at James' face which was slowly growing with horror.

"You can't dance can you?" Lily asked in with sudden understanding as to why James was currently imitating a stunned mullet trying to catch flies with his jaw-dropping horror.

James scoffed. "Of course I can."

A slow smile grew across Lily's face and she gaily grabbed his hand and heaved him up reluctantly.

"Come on, it's not that bad." She encouraged as James stood there limply.

"No, I'd really rather not. All that butterbeer is giving me a bit of a headache…"

Lily let out a small gurgle of laughter. "Yeah. 'All that butterbeer' that ended up on the floor. Honestly, you'll be surprised. It's not as hard as you think."

Feeling like a dog learning to walk on its hind legs or a cat trying to make coffee in the morning, James began to bob to the music. Cringing slightly Lily spoke as kindly as she could to a red-faced and embarrassed James. "You look like a frog in a blender." Okay, maybe not the most eloquent choice of words. Lily tried again. "I mean, you have to feel the music and then move in time to it. None of this bobbing up and down like a chicken." She amended gently.

"That's right," she encouraged as James attempted another half-hearted effort. He thanked Merlin his fellow Marauders couldn't see him now.

Lily cringed with embarrassment as James attempted a rather enthusiastic pelvic thrust, sending Lily crashing painfully into the ground.

"Maybe a little overeager there with the thrusting." Lily muttered in pain as James attempted to rectify his horrific dancing with an impassioned shimmy to the left resulting in an elbow to Lily's face.

"I'm so sorry." He cried in mortification as she gingerly rubbed her sore backside. Looking white as a sheet James offered her a hand to help her up.

"Remember, you're not trying to behead anyone here. And try and look like you're having fun. At the moment you look like you're mother's just died." She added as James grumbled back that he was trying but it wasn't exactly easy.

Sighing in defeat as James gave Lily a highly disgruntled look before flopping heavily into a seat, feeling mortified and exasperated.

"I'm sorry my rhythmic hip shakes of seduction nearly dismembered you." He muttered apologetically as Lily joined him by the bar.

A smile crinkled at her mouth and she gave an airy wave. "Maybe just avoid the dance floor at all costs if you don't want to be charged with murder or decapitation of innocent bystanders."

James shot her a wry look as her front teeth bit into her lip to keep her laugh at bay and she hastily ordered them each another drink to fill the silence.

"So what's the big deal with Sophia anyway?" Lily asked conversationally as she chewed absently at the end of her straw.

Eyes glazed as he stared amusedly at how adorable she looked with her head cocked slightly to the side and her foot jiggling in time to the music.

"Huh?" He mumbled back dumbly. Rolling her eyes good-humouredly, Lily repeated her question and in one of the few instances, and they were only very few, James Potter was caught at a loss for words.

What was the big deal with Sophia anyway?

James shrugged. "She's hot."

A long sigh emitted from Lily. "That's it? You're telling me that I'm going to all this effort to help you when all you can come up with when I ask what the attraction is, is that she's hot?"

"Oh, don't look like that." James amended gruffly. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm not completely shallow." Lily raised an eyebrow sceptically. "I mean, I don't really know her that well and I've only spoken to her a handful of times but I mean, she seems like the sort of person I want to get to know. Genuine, kind, beautiful, funny."

He shrugged a little abashedly, a familiar face flitting through his mind as he talked. He hadn't meant to get quite so carried away.

"What about you?" He deflected back to her. "You get to hear all the mortifying aspects of my lack of love life so I think it's only fair if I get the same courtesy."

A funny look crossed Lily's face as she heaved a loud sigh. "I don't know James, I think I've written guys off for the time being."

As she said those words an unexpected emotion hit James. He got a pang. He never quite knew what a pang was before but now here he was and it hit him. Like a cross between a rope being tied painfully around his heart and squeezing tightly.

"Why?"

Lily shook her head, looking rather deep in thought. "Things just never work out for me. Either the person you like doesn't even know you exist or the most odious person imaginable stalks you like a love-sick puppy. And then, when you think you've found a decent guy they always end up being a disappointment and just as sleazy as the last one."

"We're not all that bad." Said James softly, looking slightly hurt. Guilt suddenly overtook Lily's face.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like James. I think you just about the only guy in this school who's nearly human."

James caught sight of her half hidden smile. "Nearly?" He shot back with a teasing grin.

"Well, we wouldn't like you to get a big head now would we?"

She tapped his arm playfully and the air seemed to turn cold with the contact. Or maybe it was just James. And suddenly the words he was still trying to figure out in his brain burst out of his mouth. Stupid fat mouth.

"Why are you doing this Lily? You know, helping me out and all?"

She looked startled at the question. "Well, you're my friend and you needed help. And honestly, I think it'll be nice to have at least one guy who knows how to treat women properly. Maybe it'll rub off on some of the others."

"So, no other reason?" His voice was slightly choked and he couldn't fathom why he kept talking when the alarm bells in his head were already going berserk.

"Like what?"

James took a hearty sip of his drink and tried not to choke on it. "Nothing."

"So, er, what's next in Operation Save James Potter's Pride?" James asked quickly, trying to ease the discomfort that seemed to be settling between them.

When had things began to go awkward between them? Sure, Lily was beautiful, not to mention she was his first crush but that was years ago. Now, Sophia was the girl he wanted which was why he was here in the first place. The only reason those absurd thoughts kept drifting across his mind was because he was like any other red blooded male and couldn't resist a beautiful girl. That was all.

Satisfaction settled inside James like a swig of hot chocolate. From now on, nothing would distract him from what he really wanted which most definitely was Sophia.

At least until Lily's final words seemed to freeze James' very insides as if he'd just walked through a ghost or plunged into the great lake in winter. His skin tingled far too pleasantly and a thrill shot through his body.

"Next up, you're going to get a lesson in kissing."

---

**Now, you don't need me to remind you to review do you? xx**


	5. Kiss and Tell

**Thanks so much to massyblackhair66, Pip-2250, annna and apotterlover for reviewing the last chapter:D**

**---**

**Ch 4: Kiss and Tell**

"Kiss me."

James' lessons in the fine art of dating had most definitely moved in a direction that, while definitely not unpleasant, were far beyond what he'd initially envisaged. Somehow, he'd pictured a few helpful pointers, maybe a shove in the right direction at most. Yet, here he was, in an empty classroom well past curfew – a little sinister in its own right – being asked to kiss one of the prettiest girls, in his opinion anyway, in the school.

Casting his eyes upwards, he pondered her request. Well, it most definitely was a command to make any self-respecting guy weak at the knees.

Was it terrible that he found it incredibly sexy when she ordered him around? Well, if it was a request like that anyway.

She looked mind-bogglingly beautiful illuminated in the flickering half light of the surrounding candles. Her hair itself glowed like the burning flames and her eyes were watching him expectantly.

He certainly didn't need asking twice.

"Wh-what?" James stuttered dumbly, his face shining beet red. So much for cool and in control.

Lily shook her head, the corner of her lips twitching as if she were about to smile but was trying hard to hold it in. "Did you want to go through the theory first?"

He grimaced. "Like what? 'Move your head two inches to the right. Press your lips against hers for 3 seconds before immediately mo-'"

"No." Lily cut him off mid sentence with an over exaggerated eye roll. "A kiss is pretty much the crux of the relationship, if there is one. A kiss will tell a girl whether or not she wants to continue. A good kiss – she'll be weak at the knees and eating out of your hand. A bad kiss – and she'll be running to the nearest bathroom."

A slightly startled look crossed James previously relaxed stature. So, no pressure or anything. He had to give the perfect kiss or he was pretty much screwed for life. And unfortunately that wasn't meant literally. Because everyone knew that girls had big mouths.

Honestly, it wasn't fair. You gave one lousy kiss and then suddenly the girl in question's best friend knew, who couldn't help slipping it to her boyfriend, who accidentally mentioned it to his friends, who incidentally discussed it in a note during transfiguration, which unfortunately got read to the class by McGonagall, who… you get the point. Word spread like Snape's trails of hair grease. Almost like the old muggle story of Hansel and Gretel. Only no bread crumbs – and an unsightly, lanky teenager in place of the witch.

"Okay. Ready?" Lily asked, her voice strangely soft. James nodded, not trusting his voice. "Now kiss me.

Instantly, James' hands started sweating profusely and his heart rate was thumping about a mile a minute. He was scared it was about to leap out of his chest and land with an unattractive squelch on Lily's cheek. That would hardly merit a good kiss.

Leaning forward, James pressed his lips to Lily's. A heat flooded him and he desperately wanted to remove his jumper. But that might look a little weird.

It was the weirdest kiss James had ever had. He opened his eyes, just to check that it was really happening. Yep, she was right there, her eyes closed delicately and he suddenly had the urge to count the freckles lightly splattered across her nose. One… two… three… they looked like Siamese twins so he'd count them as two… six… seven –

"James?"

In his freckle counting trance, James hadn't noticed the absence of Lily's lips pressed to his own and he stared dazedly into her puzzled green depths.

"In the nicest, most affectionate way possible," He didn't like the sound of this one bit, "that was like kissing a dead fish."

James raised an eyebrow, hoping it distracted from his flushed cheeks. "Ew. Something I don't need to know Lil. Next thing you'll be telling me you snog trees or something."

She cast him an exasperated look and flicked her hair behind her shoulders in a brisk fashion. "Now, try it again but put some emotion into it. Move your lips, kiss me like you mean it. Don't be afraid to touch me. Don't just jut your head out and stand there like a stunned mullet."

Feeling determined, James rolled up his sleeves. Her eyes were focused straight into his, her moist lips parted slightly and beckoning to him. Reaching out a hand, James took her by the shoulder and pulled her towards him. And then, his lips were on her again, kissing her furiously and passionately, his tongue tracing the curves of her mouth.

"Whoa, down boy." Lily managed to detangle herself with a firm push as she tried to hold in a small bout of laughter. "This is not a race against time."

James examined his hands, his gaze straying to the walls. The shadows surrounding them on the white washed wall were littered with small flickering shadows, like mice dancing across the walls.

"If a girl wanted her tonsils cleaned she'd go to the dentist. When you caress a girl, do it gently, savouring the feel. Not rummaging around like you're searching for your keys."

James blamed his red face on the sweltering heat of the fire. He was not embarrassed. Honestly. He got told by girl everyday that kissing him was like kissing a dead fish, or going to the tonsil-wash.

"That doesn't mean you're a bad kisser." Lily added gently, her eyes boring into his slightly unsettlingly. "You're just nervous that's all. Take a deep breath. Relax. Pay attention to what you're doing. Be gentle and sincere. Savour it. Enjoy it."

Shifting uncomfortably, James gave his shoulders a small shake and let out a long slow breath of air.

"Now kiss me again." He voice sounded slightly husky and incredibly sexy.

Locking his eyes onto her, James leant forward until his body was nearly flush against hers. Every inch of his skin tingled tantalisingly but he shoved it to the back of his mind. Carefully he reached up to smooth the hair out of her face, running a finger languidly down the length of her cheek, feeling her lean into his touch.

Her eyes fluttered closed in contentment. Leaning forward that fraction more, his lips brushed hers before leaving a single hot kiss on her jaw. A low sigh, like a whisper of wind, escaped her faintly parted lips. Snaking a hand around to support the back of her head, his fingers tangling into the silky strands of her luscious hair, he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

Encouraged by her instant response he kissed her deeper, his tongue flicking over her wet lips as she opened to allow him access. Slowly, taking all his time, he picked up pace as his fingers wove through her hair, running down her spine and back up again.

­­

There was something wrong with this scenario, at least in his mind. Here he was, your average red-blooded male teenager, heatedly kissing one of the hottest girls in school. This girl, who just happened to be his former-crush (very off-limits) and his friend (so off limits it was wrong).

He was beginning to wonder if she really was his friend after all. He hoped not because he had the strange feeling it was very very wrong to want to tear off your friends' clothes and kiss them so passionately that even their enemies felt pleasure. He certainly didn't want to do that to Sirius. Urgh!

Pulling back he noticed a definite flush to her cheeks and her breathing was laboured.

"How was that?" He asked hoarsely, wanting desperately to grab her by the head and keep kissing her. Instead, he watched her anxiously.

"That," She managed as her breathing regained regularity, "was one hell of a kiss." She smiled at him, almost shyly and somehow the whole mood between them shifted.

"You – really?" James asked, feeling a warm glow inside him that had little to do with her praise and everything to do with the kiss. And suddenly, without even thinking of what he was doing, James was pulling his face into a grimace of uncertainty. "I dunno. I mean, what if I stuff it up and then I'm history?"

He looked doubtfully at her before turning his gaze to the licking flames of the fire. Did he dare? Well of course he did.

"I think we should practice it. You know, so I really have it for Sophia."

Now it was Lily's turn to look doubtful as she studied him carefully as if trying to make out some hidden meaning behind his words. When she appeared not to find anything, she nodded, slowly at first then more defiantly.

"Okay." She agreed. "You're right. You have to be completely ready. For Sophia." A tone he'd never heard in her voice before startled him. Was it anger? Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Annoyance that he was even asking?

He was being completely ridiculous. Lily didn't like him that way, something she'd been quick to drill into him with such force that he was likely to never forget her loving sentiments. Why was he imagining that she did? More importantly, why did he even care? He was over her.

"Now?" James' voice came out sounding pathetically hopeful and he prayed she hadn't noticed. Instantly, he amended his stance to look casually interested, but not like he cared or anything.

Why did the sight of her shaking head fill him with bitter disappointment?

"Not tonight. I have that mammoth potions essay to write but how about tomorrow if you're free?"

It sounded like they were scheduling a business meeting, or a tutoring session or something.

James nodded casually. "Same time, same place?"

"Sure. See you then."

---

A deep moan reverberated in his chest as her tongue tangled with his in a hot kiss. A lock of her dark red hair tickled his cheek pleasantly and he longed to laugh out aloud at the sensation. Without thinking, he ran a hand through her long tresses, sweeping them away from her face and allowing his fingers to tangle in their silky masses.

Her fingers moved delicately across his chest, sending his skin searing with pleasurable hot trails. Swirls of euphoric dizziness filled his mind as her lips caressed his; teasing him, making him beg for more. Recklessly he kissed her deeper, faster, hotter, never wanting this desirous fever to end.

Both gasping, panting, she broke away. Pink stained her cheeks and her lips were dark and swollen. A dazzling spark in her eyes made it impossible to draw his own away.

Neither spoke, James because he didn't think he could trust his voice to come out steady just yet. He wondered if it should be awkward; that their relationship could be so confusing, intoxicating and bizarre all at once. That they could go from platonic easiness with each other during the day to kissing frantically each evening.

"Well, I definitely think you've got it." Her tone was all business, as casual as if she were commenting on the weather. Her slightly laboured breaths and swollen lips were the only evidence of what they'd spent the last twenty minutes practising and no outward signs that she was at all affected were visible to James.

Faint stirrings of anger seemed to cut through James' thoughts. She kept saying it was good, but was she really as unaffected as she let on? The thought sent another twinge of anger through him, dampened by the weight of his disappointment. _He_ was just about to lose it from merely snogging her. How could she act as if it all meant nothing?

"Yeah. I think we should stop practising." There was a definite coolness to his tone that seem to startle her but other than that she nodded agreeably.

"It's just nerves." She said consolingly, breaking the short silence that followed his words. His startled brain tried to latch on to what she was saying but it made no sense to him. "If you kiss Sophia like that, I guarantee she'll be head over heels."

James scowled. Sophia. That's what all this was about. Damn Sophia. How could he have forgotten their intentions so easily? How could he have misjudged the entire situation so badly?

Her brow furrowed, clearly taken aback by the anger etched into every crease of his frown. "Is something wrong James?"

Was something wrong? Nah, everything was just peachy.

"No. What's wrong with you?" He hadn't meant for the bitter words to be spoken but they tumbled out before he could stop them. James noted her surprise, and hurt at his tone, and a revolting sort of victory filled him. If he could hurt her, maybe it would take away some of what he was feeling.

"Have I done something wrong? What have I done to make you angry at me?" Asked Lily in a tone of confusion.

James struggled to put his thoughts together and form them into coherent sentences.

"How can you just sit there and look like it means nothing? Like it's all just fake?"

He hated it. He hated how she made him feel, how he felt stupid for enjoying their snogging sessions together when she felt nothing at all. Stupid for forgetting what this was.

"Well," Her voice was gently but something like uncertainty hung in her voice. "It is fake James. It's not like we're doing this for kicks are we? It's not supposed to mean anything. That's the whole point isn't it?"

"But, don't you like enjoy it at all?" He asked a little desperately.

"That's not really the point is it?"

"Stop answering question with questions."

Irritability was getting the better of him, making him sound snappish and rude.

"I'm sorry." Lily looked down at her lap.

He waved aside her apology, hating himself for causing the sorrowful look on her face. Guilt niggled back at him, growing stronger that he had to break his gaze away from her downcast face.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Amended James. "It's just, I really owe you for everything you've done for me and I feel bad that you don't even feel anything at all. I mean, not that I do. I mean, I do a bit but only because you're a really good kisser; nothing else. And I wish you got some… you know, physical pleasure out of it too."

James was sure his cheeks were glowing as brightly as her hair and he fought to keep his voice casual.

A small but real nonetheless, smile appeared on Lily's face. "Don't worry about it. It's hardly a chore having to kiss the most popular, not to mention good-looking guys in our year." She said, her eyes twinkling at him.

"So I guess we're finished then?" James had to force the words out and strangely, they sounded more like a curse than anything else. Or maybe a death sentence.

"Yeah. I guess so."

The tension had not dissipated and seemed to hang heavy in the air.

"So I'll, er, see you around then." James said awkwardly, his hand resting on the door handle. Instinct was screaming at him to leave before he made an even bigger mess than he already had. But somehow, some indefinable feeling filled him that kept him where he was. A feeling that told him that one he left that was it.

For a minute they just looked at each other, the floor, each other, the wall, each other…

"You've come a long way James." She said kindly, her eyes crinkling back into that small smile of hers. "Sophia's a lucky girl."

He wanted so badly for there to be some meaning behind those words but he knew he was a fool for hoping. Feelings he hadn't even known existed before very recently still stirred inside him but he refused to give them any more thought. He put it down to the past. How this had been everything and more than what he'd wished for just over a year ago.

"Right, well, thanks Lil." The door was open, the cool air from the corridor acting like a wave, pulling him away and leaving everything else behind.

"You're welcome James."

As he closed the door behind him, the sounds reverberated down the long corridor. It was the sound of finality. The sound of ending, of goodbye. James hated it.

Unable to dwell on it and loiter outside the room, James set off for the common room. He wondered what the strange emptiness inside meant. Maybe it was the thought of what could have been but never would be. Maybe it was letting go, finally detaching himself from the girl he'd wanted for so long and finally let go of. Maybe all the feelings he'd felt in their recent 'lessons' had simply been stirrings of his fifth year crush and nothing more.

But despite all the maybes, the inexpressible feeling still lurking inside him, this was the end. The end of trying to define what he felt, the end of trying to decipher if he ever had a chance, the end of hoping. The end of Lily.

Lily was the past. He was beginning to doubt whether Sophia would ever play a part in his future, or if he even wanted to but hanging on to the past was just to damn hard. All it left you with was emptiness, regret and confusion. Which was, incidentally all his crush had ever led him to. Disappointment.

_Letting go is never easy, but maybe we all have to let go of who we were to become the people we will be._

---

**It's been a while since I've updated this but I'm not so keen on this chapter. I'm rather wondering if I've lost the tone to this story. I don't know, maybe the ending of this chapter is a bit sentimental and sappy but I just finished watching a really sad movie and I think some of those sad vibes seeped into my writing. Hmm. Please review anyhow!**


End file.
